I May Be Damned
by SephyraCrescent
Summary: Crystall is the firstborn of the Phantomhives. Vincent, being unsatisfied with having a daughter, gives her up for adoption. What happens when she's adopted by a demon and later runs into her brother, Ciel? Read to find out! Rate and Review! **ON HIATUS**
1. Prologue Vincent's Decision

**/AN: Hey guys! So, this is not my first time posting on here but I decided to start fresh and make a new account. Anyway, I decided to make my first story on this account a Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji! It's an OC&Sebastian fic. If you don't like that I suggest turning away now. There might be slight language..but other than that there's no worries! **

**DISCLAIMER: Well, I obviously don't own the characters (Besides Crystall and Tristian.) Or I wouldn't be sitting here..writing this fanfiction. I would be tweaking the story..to my own satisfaction. **

**By the way: Here's a key to the story: Bold=Authors Note OR Title **_**Italics=Character Thought **__**Underlined=Flashbacks**_ Normal=Well, story

**Alright, on to the character introduction and then...the PROLOUGE. **

**I will be updating once a day ^.^ At least until I get stuck at a certain point..when I get there I'll give a warning...Alright, on to the story now!:/**

**~Crystall Phantomhive (Fellschild)~**

Age: 17

Birthday: December 24

Height: 5"8

Features: slender,Lanky Frame

- Crystal Blue Eyes with Golden Around The Iris.

- Short,Boy-ish Black Hair with Slight Blue Streaks

- When She Keeps Her Hair Long It Has A Blue Ribbon Holding It In A High Pony-Tail (Usually)

Occupation: A spy for Scotland Yard. Crystall got the job while pretending she was a male and has to maintain her boy-ish haircut to keep her job with Scotland Yard.

**~Tristian Fellschild~**

Age:20 (In human years and appearance)

Height:6"3

Features:- Tall,Slender and Intimidating Frame

- Firey-Crimson Eyes with Golden Flecks Scattered throughout the Abyss That Is His Eyes **/Shudders, creepy/ **

- Short,Messy Hair Cut

- Red Hair with The Occasional Gold and Orange Flecked Throughout His Hair

Occupation:-Crystall's Guardian

- Lucifer's Ally

Species: Phoenix Demon

**/AN:Hey, so those are the current character descriptions. We are going to move on to the prologue. I guess I should warn that the story will be slightly dark..of course so is the anime so I don't guess this should come as a surprise. (: :/**

**Prologue~Vincent's Decision **

**3rd Person POV**

"Vincent..." Rachel whispered,a worried look fell across her features. Vincent was holding their newborn in his arms,looking at "It" with a mixture of disappointment and white-hot anger."Rachel...you know we can't keep her, right? There's no way SHE could inherit the Phantomhive name." He half-shouted, obviously attempting to restrain his anger. He had wanted and prepared for a boy...not a girl. Rachel flinched and was taken aback.

"Why not?!," she seethed "she could marry off and-" she was abruptly cut off by her little angel's crying. In an instant Rachel had snatched the baby from Vincent and was rocking her, calming her and soothing her to sleep."You act like Crystall is an object, not a human." She accused quietly as to not startle the baby in her arms.

Vincent sighed,pinching the bridge of his nose."Ray, you have to understand darling,"he got up,wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter."We don't have the time to invest in a daughter. If we're going to cut time from our business we might as well put the time into an heir, correct?" He inquired,trying to reason with his distressed wife."Yes," she looked at her daughter with sad eyes, "I guess I do. Make arrangements for her in the highest class orphanage. Let us get this over with, dear Vincent." Her voice wavered a bit on the last sentence. "Already done, my love." He smirked, walking back around his desk to take his seat. Rachel stood there in shock. _He wasn't planning on consulting me first? He was going to simply take my..OUR..child?_

This one encounter changed Crystall's life forever. Instead of living like the nobility she was born to be, she was thrown into a totally different life style.

**/AN: Yeah yeah I know. *Glares at the complainers* I know this is bad but it's a prologue it's not supposed to be marvelous. Anyway, we will have a better time as we get into the story more. I will update with the first chapter tomorrow (Which I already have written and revised) Until then, I hope you like it! **

**Forever and Always,**  
**Sephyra :/**


	2. Chapter 1:The Tears Of A Child

**/AN:Hey guys! Here's the first official chapter of ~I May Be Damned~ . I apologize for my errors in my last chapter I will be sure to read over this one carefully. I already have three followers 3 You guys are awesome! So, the first two chapters are going to be a sort of flashback sequence type of ordeal. So, I hope that doesn't bore you to death XD If any of you want to message me and give me ideas for the story that would be appreciated! Also, if you want to request a chapter I would gladly write one for you and make it a filler ^.^ So, just keep that in mind. **

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own the Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler characters. So far I only own the crabby Orphanage kids and Crystall and Tristian. XD **

**Now, on to the story! :/**

**~Chapter one: The Tears Of A Child~ 3rd Person POV**

"I hate you all!" Crystall shouted, running into her room and slamming her door, being sure curse under her breath loud enough for the others to hear. Now, six years down the road from first being handed over to the adoption center,Crystall sits alone in her room brooding like she always does when she's upset. The others don't seem to like her much, and despite her tough face that she puts on, it does bother her.

From the time that Crystall could talk she has despised the other children as much as they despise her. Her name was never the one called when they announced that someone was getting adopted. The other children always got put into happy homes while she had to continue to sit in what she equated to hell.

Crystall slowly opened her door, peeking out into the dark hallway. "Good, everyone is sound asleep." she whispered to herself. Slowly, being careful not to step on the squeaky boards, she tip-toed down the hallway. _I hope nobody manages to hear-_ her thought was cut off abruptly as she heard a door creak open. Instantly she was around the corner with her back pressed against the cold wall.

"*Snore* I wonder where *Snore* they keep the *Falls on stomach* Cake around here..."

Crystall sweat dropped as she glared at the child before her. _It seems the new kid likes to take strolls while resting. How interesting. New information is always..pleasing._ She mused to herself as she continued towards the Orphanage door. As she approached she took one last look behind her. _Good, decided to sleep in her room tonight, that's rare. Eh, it works to my advantage! _Finally, as she finished her though, she strolled out of the Orphanage entrance.

With a surprising amount of strength and grace she climbed to the top of the playset that is located in front of the a long while she sat there, staring up at the moon. Suddenly, taking even Crystall by surprise, tears began to make their way down her features.

_How could they leave me?_ she thought to herself. Unknown to her someone was listening in on her private sorrow. Someone from the depths of the forbidden. Tristian Fellschild.

Tristian paced. weighing his options. _I could introduce the offer for a contract to the child._ He took a deep breath,taking in the scents around him._ Her soul smells simply divine. It's smells so promising. So..delicious._ His mouth was practically watering by the time he finished his thought. Tristian made his way into the human world, his mind still spinning from the intoxicating smell of Crystall's soul. Lucifer asked him to make a contract with a human as soon as possible. Well, he couldn't dis-obey his master..now could he?

**/AN: And there you have it! The first official chapter of I May Be Damned* I hope you guys liked it! I worked really hard on this when I wrote it and I tweaked it A. LOT. I'm sorry if it's still really short. I promise that I will start making the chapters longer as I go. Please Rate and Review.!**

**Forever and Always,**  
**Sephyra. :/**


	3. Chapter 2: The Contract

**/AN**:** Hey guys! So I figured I could update twice in one day since my birthday is tomorrow and I won't have time..(Well, it's in thirty minutes lol) so, enjoy the second "Flash Back" Chapter. After this it will be up to date current time. I will update again on Sunday so be watching! I'm taking Friday and Saturday off. Anyway, on to le story!**

**DISCLAIMER:I Do not, in any way, own Kuroshitsuji. :/**

**~Chapter 2 : The Contract~**

**3rd Person POV (AN:I will have first person POV in the next chapter ;) ) **

Tristian was sure to keep a veil over his presence as he approached the small weeping girl. "I wish I had a way out.." he heard Crystall say, making him stop in his tracks. For some reason her voice enticed him, making him freeze in place._ Entice? I can't have feelings for the girl already...I haven't even spoken to the poor (but tasty) soul yet! What am I doing?! _He watched the child instantly dry her tears and quickly, with surprising stealth, disappear as a light came on in the Orphanage. The light illuminated the play set that Crystall was previously sitting on.

Crystall took two easy breaths as she slumped against the far side of the playground. _I'm only six...should hiding REALLY be this hard?!_ she thought as her breath caught in her throat. _Did I just hear rustling..?_ she turned slowly, jumping as the light in the Orphanage turned off._ That's the first time I haven't been caught...Nice one Crystall! _She congratulated herself silently as she heard the rustling again. She snapped her head towards the sound and that's when his eyes caught hers. Instantly he entered her mind.

In an instant they were transferred into an open area, empty of life. This place was located in the gate between hell and the human realm. Once their bodies materialized, Crystall found herself face-to-face with a Phoenix. A child and a demon face each other in the foggy no-where land.

Crystall was the first one to break the Erie silence. "If I may i-inqure...where a-am I?" She spoke, frantically darting her eyes, the rest of her body being paralyzed in the non-human realm.

"The spirit realm, Crystall Phantomhive, first-born child and daughter of Vincent." He spoke cooly, using his access to her mind to speak.

"Oh oka- wait. How do you know my name?"

"We demons do our..research." He said, you could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"D-Demons?!" She stuttered, mentally falling back a few feet.

Tristian grew tired of small talk and quickly got to the point. Even demons have things to do..souls to eat.

"You have summoned me here, my dear Crystall Phantomhive. You summoned me when you subconsciously gave into the evil that is despair. You have a wish with evil intent. Would you mind telling me what that wish is?" he inquired.

Crystall stood, staring blankly at Tristian for a moment before she began laughing manically. A wild smirk grew on her features as she explained everything.

**/AN: Alright guys! No I am not going to give specific details on what her wish is. That's for me to know and for you to find out ;) to those of you who reviewed I will get back with you soon, (I had to wait the 24 hours..remember? Only ten more minutes.) The third chapter is still in the process of being written. After I finish that (Which will be on Sunday ) I will post it for you (: I love you guys and thank you for following 3 Stick with me for the rest of the story, alright!?**

**Forever and Always,**

**Sephyra :/**


	4. Chapter 3:My Guardian,Tempted

**/AN: Hey Minna ^.^ I hope everyone had a good weekend. My birthday went pretty well. (I turned 14 *Cue Trumpets*) Anyway, this chapter was exciting for me to write seeing as how it is the first story line chapter and not just a filler. I am in the process of developing ANOTHER OC for this particular FanFic. He will make his appearance later in the story...My friend inspired him and I think it will add a nice twist. Here is what I have so far:**

**Name:Blayde Lightsgoth**

**Age:19 (Human years)**

**Appearence: Black hair with white streaks. Eyes change color between Gold and Electric Blue. Shaggy hair cut. **

**Height: 6"2**

**Affiliation: Alois Trancy**

**...aaand you will find out more when I introduce him (: I love you guys! Enjoy the story.:/**

**~Chapter 3: My Guardian, Tempted.~**

**[3rd Person POV]**

"Why does that handsome young lad wear that monstrosity around his neck?"

"What does he have to hide?" people whispered as Crystall stalked by,shooting the pedestrians daring glares. When she was about to reach her flat she shook off her anger and walked straight into something..or someone.

**[Crystall's POV]**

I snarled, yes snarled, as I was forced back by a solid warmth. I regained my balance slowly and looked up to stare into firey-red eyes. "Do you mind, Tristian?" I grumbled as I slumped passed my so called "Guardian".

"You should really grow your hair out Crys, it would be a much better alternative to having pedestrians stare and make remarks." Tristan said slowly as he reached towards my neck and caressed the black collar that I always wore to hide my contract mark. The mark was a beautiful black rose at the base of the back of my neck with the stem winding all the way around my neck. Flattering, right? Not so much.

I growled lowly as I took my shoes off and strode into the kitchen. "Don't call me Crys." I mumbled.

"Is that any way to treat your guardian?" Tristian asked in a low demanding tone, stepping closer to me. I took a step back and glared coldly at him.

"Oh, bite me." I spat in frustration, forgetting how I knew good and well he would react.

"Gladly.." was all he said before lunging at me.

**[Tristian's POV]**

I couldn't control myself as I jumped at her, pinning her to the wall. Her soul still smelled so tantalizing. I forced back my demonic instincts as I glared at her. " . .Crystall Fellschild. You know it's hard for me to keep my cool with the way your unique soul smells. We've been over this." I seethed. She nodded her head, eyes wide with a mixture of shock and fear.

"I-I apologize, Tristian." She said, bowing. _She hasn't stuttered that way since the day I made the contract with her.._ I noted to myself. It was my turn to nod as I stepped back, allowing her some space.

"Pack your things,we need to move along again."

**[Crystall's POV]**

"Alright, when to we depart?" I inquired, straightening my shirt and regaining my composure."I knew why we had to leave. Though Tristian had legally adopted me, the orphanage wanted me back for some strange reason. Since I left they have been tracking my whereabouts. unfortunately, this means I have to move quite a bit. Often ended up on the streets for a few days a month.

"As soon as the sun goes down." he replied coldly._ I guess I really shouldn't have told him to Bite Me. I never know when one of these days he might take up on the offer and kill me.._ I thought to myself as I turned on my heel to go gather my things, a shiver running down my spine.

***Majestic Time Skip To Sun Down***

**[3rd person POV]**

Crystall and Tristian walked out of the flat without sparring it a second glance. Crystall, in the past eleven years, has gotten used to having to leave her home and comfort for the cruel outside they made their way down stairs and through alleys they kept a silent company. When the occasional person would look their way Tristian would simply erase their memory and move on. They didn't need anybody seeing in which direction they were heading.

After Walking for a few hours, Tristian decided to let Crystall rest. "Hey, Tristian?" Crystall said sleepily as she settled under a tree. "Hm?" he replied, setting their belongings beside them. "I..I am sorry for...earlier." She said, yawning loudly. Tristian's face softened and he nodded. "It's alright, get some rest Crys.." he smirked at the use of her nickname

**[Crystall's POV]**

I laid down and closed my eyes thinking about the day's events. Slowly I started to drift off to peaceful darkness. Suddenly. crimson eyes flashed in the forefront of my mind. I jolted up in time to hear a dark, silky voice say "I represent the Phantomhive estate..." Then, everything went black.

**/AN: CLIFFHANGER. I know you probably hate me. Anyway, I can't promise I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow but I very well might. If not it will defiantly be the next day. I love you guys and I hope you like the story. Review and Favorite 3**

**Forever and Always, **

**Sephyra. (: **


	5. Chapter 4: My Guardian,Stoic

**/AN: Hey guys! I got chapter 4 done pretty quickly...I think I might upload two chapters today instead of just one *Happy Dance Here* This chapter is kinda between a filler and a mandantory-to-the-story type thing. So, just keep with me ^.^ Alright, love you guys and onto the story.**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Yada yada yada.. :/**

**~Chapter 4:My Guardian,Stoic~ (I name it this because..well..Tristian doesn't have a POV here. LOL but I have TWO (yes two) Surprise POVs ^.^ 3 ) **

**[Crystall's POV]**

I slowly start to come to my senses, wiggling my finger and toes. I want desperately to go back into the warm, welcoming blackness._ Yeah like that'll ever happen..._ my inner-self berates._ Yeah I know, I know. Just shut up, alright?_ I reply not taking time to wonder why or how I am talking to myself.

"Crystall...?" _Did I just hear a voice? Ah, not matter. I'll just ignore it for right now..I'm still tired._ "Crystall..!" I suddenly jolt straight up and groan in pain from my muscles contracting and stretching. _Kami I'm stiff, how long have I been out? _"Crys, do you feel alright?" I hear a familiar voice say beside me, so I turn towards it. ignoring the searing pain it sends through my neck. I'm met with the concerned face of Tristian.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine.." I grit out. It wasn't until I started to speak that I noticed how bad my head was throbbing. Gorgilly, I pried my eyes open again to take in my surroundings. I was propped up on pillows of silk. I was laying on a nice soft bed. The walls around me were a crimson with golden trim. _What is this..custom made? This room screams "Phoenix Demon!"_ There was a glass balcony door to my left, beside table to my right. The curtains were closed but I could see light seeping in through the slim separating point. My observation was interrupted as I heard a knock on the door. I looked to Tristian for help, not wanting to speak again.

"Yes, come in." Tristian said, sparing me a side glance. The door slowly opened to reveal a boy, about 13 in age, and a tall, dark, but not at _**ALL**_ handsome butler. _He looks dashing and you know i-_ugh.

***SURPRISE #1* [Sebastian's POV]**

The young master has neer been more eager to house a guest. I hadn't intended on bringing the girl back, I was simply going to pass her by. Had the young master not commanded otherwise, I would have left her. "May I ask of you your name, Madame?" I heard Ciel's voice carry through the room.

***SURPRISE #2* [Ciel's POV]**

Something about this girl interests me. Why does she clothe like a male? Why does she wear a collar? Why is her supposed "guardian" glaring at Sebastian? Why do we look so alike? All of these Yet-To-Be-Answered inquiries...

I decide to sit beside her and start off with a Need-To-Know question that shouldn't be too out of the way. "May I ask of you your name, Madame?" As soon as I let the questions drift out of my mouth, her eyes snapped towards mine, giving me a wary glare.

"Crystall Fellschild..." she finally answers, after a moment of glaring at me. "How...did you figure out that I'm a female?" She asks, her glare hardening.

"Well, someone had to change and bathe you, seeing as how you were our for a week." Sebastian interjects, a smirk evident in his tone of voice.

**[Crystall's POV]**

_He saw me?! My...he.._ "You could have left me to decay instead of violating me." I seeth, earning a glare from Tristian. _Wait...that means he saw my.._

"That's a very interesting mark you have on your neck, M'Lady" Sebastian looks at Tristian as he says this.

Well, Damn It All.

**/AN: I know it's short..but I am going to work on another chapter so I can post it either later or tomorrow ^.^ Thank you guys who are new to the story and thank you guys who have stuck with me. I hope you're enjoying what I have to give so far !**

**Favorite and Review!**

**Forever and Always,**  
**Sephyra **


	6. Chapter 5: My Guardian,Protective

**/AN: Hey guys! I know this is late but I wanted to get this chapter in before tomorrow. This is a small filler that will lead to a fight scene in the next chapter! (: I hope you guys enjoy it! Than you for all of you who have followed and reviewed! I appreciate it bunches. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, yada yada yada *Sits in a Tamaki Suoh corner and builds a hamster home* :/**

**[Tristian's POV]**

_The past few days have been quite the adventure..I notice that Crystall has been getting awful close with the butler and the three other underlings..but not Ciel. Strange._ I sigh to myself as I walk towards Crystall's room. Crys has taken a liking to the guest room between Sebastian's and my own.I have been overly protective of her since we arrived here.  
I get surprisingly angry when she spends too much time with the "Young Master" or that damn crow demon. _He only THINKS I'm not observant enough to notice. Little does he know I knew who he was before he even made his entrance. Damn Bastard._ I grumble. _ You're just getting overly protective of the human. Protectiveness requires emotion. You're a demon for crying out loud! Separate yourself!_ Yes master.

I raise my hand to knock on Crystall's door and pause, closing my eyes to concentrate on the sounds in her room. Wind? Yes. Birds from outside her window? Yes. Angry yelling Crystall that I'm all too familiar with? Also, yes. "Would you let me go?!" I heard her growl animalistically.

"M'Lady, I asked you a simple question. It's common courtesy to give me an answer." I hear Sebastian taunt. He is in for it. If she wasn't mad before I'm positive she is now. You just don't taunt Crystall and talk to her with condescending words. She'll bite your head off. I am having to restrain myself from barging in..

**[Crystall's POV]**

I am being held, yes held, against a wall by Sebastian. He decided to barge in unannounced while I was dressing. Due to timing, I'm only in a corset and underwear. Lovely and appropriate attire, don't you agree? "I'm not obliged to tell you anything." I sneer, struggling to get away. He had my arms above me in one hand and was forcing my chin up so I could look him in the eye with the other.

"The more you struggle the more irritated I get, ." He says, almost too calmly, as he tightens his grip on me. I gasp out in pain, yelling, out of instinct, for Tristian. Kami I was going to get berated for this later but I NEED help.

" . . ." I hear Tristian growl as Sebastian vanishes from before me and I'm face-to-face with a very mad Guardian. "You and me are going to have a nice LONG talk after I finish him, understood? Now, get decent and I'll have Mey-Rin treat your wounds." He said, chucking a Teal gown with Black Trim at me.

"Tristian, before you go for the kill, you should know it wasn't what it looked like. As much as you might think so that encounter was not at all sexual. It was an interrogation. Not a forced intimation. Got it?" I grumbled, pulling on the dress. He only nodded as he vanished along with Sebastian. Soon enough I find myself not being able to spot them. _I wonder where they a-_

"DAMN PHOENIX!" _Found them.._

**/AN:Hey guys! No that encounter wasn't sexual. I made it clear I won't write smut. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and the next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Sephyra **


	7. Chapter 6: My Butler, Impulsive

**/AN: Ohmygod guys I am SO SORRY for not updating. This chapter had been really hard to write so I'm very sorry. *Bows lowly* I hope you guys can forgive me!.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. **

**I love you guys, I really do! (: 3 I know I said that this would be a fight chapter but I have changed my mind. I apologize..I hope you guys still like it!**

**Chapter 6:My Guardian,impulsive**

**[Crystall's POV]**

I race down the mannor hallways, looking for Ciel's study _I know it's here somewhere! I've been there everyday since I've lived here..that's a week! Where in bloody hell is it?!_ My thoughts are abruptly cut off as I'm forced back by, yet another, solid warmth. I grunt and look up. _I don't have time to be running into things I have to get to Ciel's offic-_ "Huh? I'm so sorry M'Lady! Wait, aye are you alright?" I look up to see one of the servants, Bardroy I think his name is, about two inches from my face.

"Y-Yes I'm perfectly fine! Just fine!" _Smooth Crystall, smooth. _I sigh, I can feel myself obviously flushing. Although, who wouldn't be if an _extremely cute, thick accented, ex-soldier.._ Yeah that..was standing two inches from your face?

"Ya sure about that?" He asks, tilting his head to the side, backing up a bit. "You look a bit flustered if I may say so myself. You nervous about something? You really don't look well." He says, putting the back of his hand against my forehead as if to check my temperature.

"Yes I'm sure, Bardroy."

"Just call me Bard."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well what if I demand it?"

"Well what if I refuse?!"

And so it starts, the stupid, irrelevant argument me and Bardroy get into. This is our third one this week, not a good thing. _You have to get moving, get a hold of yourself! _

"Bardroy, though I would love to stay and chat, I have some business to attend to. Could you show me to Ciel's study? There's something extremely important I must inform him of."

"Aye? Yeah of course!" He grabs my hand and starts walking swiftly back down the way I had been running. "One of the reasons that you may be having trouble is you were going the wrong way M'Lady!" He laughs and I blush, looking at our hands. _He's a mere boy damn it stop letting him affect you this way. _I shake my head and nod, not giving a response. He abruptly stops and turns to me.

"Here we are, the Young Master's Study. Did you memorize the way here?" he teases. _No I was too focussed on not ripping my hand away from yours and bolting._

"Yes, I do belive I have." I sneered, glaring playfully.

"Well alright, let me know if you need anything else." he says, bowing and then trotting off down the hallway.

_Alright, just knock and he'll let you i- _"Crystall get the hell in here this instant and HELP ME!" I don't stop to question myself, I just run in. What I see makes me furious.

**[Ciel's POV]**

"Crystall get the hell in here this instant and HELP ME!" I scream, hoping for her to hear me. I'm being held in the air by Tristian. A knife to my neck and my hands behind my back. " .Down!" I yell, kicking my legs viciously. _You're only achieving making him mad. He is blinded by rage, let it go Ciel and he'll let you go._

"Tristian what in Lucifer's name are you-AHH!" I hear from the entrance of my study. Searing pain shoots down my neck as I snap my head towards the direction the sound emanated from. "What are you two DOING? What happened wasn't this serious! I'm already over it!" She yells, kicking her legs as I had done mine.

"What this is about is territory Crys, you know how important territory is to us demons. He disrespected MY territory. For that he must pay. Do you get it now Crys?" Tristian says, tightening his grip on me, causing me to cough up some blood. I hear Sebastian growl and Crystall whimper slightly as he tightens his grip on her also.

"You see Crystall, this wouldn't have happened had you just told me what that THING is around your neck. You should feel obligated to take responsibility if anything is to happen to your "Guardian" or my Master." Sebastian sneers, making me clinch my fists in Tristian's grip. _This..is...stupid! Vile! How could they let their temper get the best of them like this?_

I lock eyes with Crystall, seeing a mischievous glint in them. I immediately understand and smirk, whispering the magic words in sync with her.

**[Crystall's POV]**

We are immediately dropped to the floor. I smirk, making a mental note to celebrate my cleverness at a later date. "You two need to sort things out in an appropriate mannor. That means not dragging your Bocchans into it. I'm disappointed in your Tristian. As for you, Sebastian, I'm not the least bit surprised that YOU would stoop this low." I say, looking into the eyes of both demons. "Take it outside or deal with this in an organized mannor. Taking Ciel hostage was going too far Tristian." I turn to look directly at Sebastian, glaring. "You need to keep your hands to yourself you lecherous demon. I'm no flattered and will not fall at your feet as the other females do. I am not phased nor am I going to put up with it. Try something like that again and see where it gets you."

"I agree with completely." I hear Ciel say, shocking me. "You two have no right to barge into MY study and act a fool. It's completely and udderly stupid. Think your actions over before you go and destroy your honor like that. You can't defend the territory that you don't have, Tristian. Crystall may be your Bocchan but she isn't an object and neither am I. You get our souls in trade for assistance in accomplishing our main goals. Now, you two are excused. Crystall, stay here please. I need to speak with you." I nod silently, rising to my feet.

**~Magical Time Skip of Sebastian and Tristian leaving in an arguing mass of demonic demon~**

"Please sit, Crystall. I have something I need to ask you about." Ciel demands, motioning to a chair." I sit down, eyeing Ciel warily.

"What is it, ?" I ask, leaning forward in my chair, placing my elbows on my knees. He opens a folder that is on his desk and he takes something, a picture, out and sets it in front of me.

"Just call me Ciel, you don't refer to your younger siblings by their last name." He says, flipping over this picture so I can see it. I gasp, everything going black. Just before I slip from a conscious state, I realize what the picture is. _It's me when I was born, being held by my parents, mine and Ciel's parents. Vicent and Rachel Phantomhive._

**AN:All right! That concludes this chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The next chapter will be placed a couple weeks after this encounter. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Rate and Review! You can favorite too! (Oh lawd with my cheesy closings)**

**Forever and Always,**

**Sephyra 3**


	8. Chapter 7:My Guardian, Aware

**AN:It seems I have lost followers. That's quite interesting..*sighs and sits down in front of laptop with imaginary countchocula* Alright, well like I said before, this chapter is taking place two weeks after Crystall's encounter with Ciel. Have fun. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything that is original to the Black Butler Story Line**

**Chapter 7: My Guardian,Aware**

**[Crystall's POV]**

The past couple weeks have been, dare I say, awkward. Ciel has been calling me to his office at least twice a day since we discovered that I am his...sister. He never summons me into his study for any particular reason other than to just chat. It's quite weird actually. He always sends Sebastian after me..which in turn gives him the perfect chance to tease me about being the "Young Master's Sister"

***Flashback (oh look my first one!)***

"M'Lady,The young master would like to see you in his study. He requests your presence as soon as possible. I heard Sebastian say from outside my door. I groan, _Isn't Tristian supposed to wake me up in the morning? And besides, I don't feel well.._

"Can you tell him I don't feel well, Sebastian? I wouldn't want to get him sick. Besides, I don't think I can get out of bed in the state I'm in." I groan, covering my head with one of the pillows on the gigantic mattress I reside on. _I still can get over how huge this place is..I came from a family this wealthy? Why couldn't I had known that before?! Damn society._

I heard a noise in my room, signaling that someone was in there. "I said I'm not going to him at the moment Sebastian, you should go tell him like I said. You need to obey me too, you know. I'm just as much an heir to the estate as Ciel is. My parents are dead therefore they can no longer keep me from my birthright." I state matter-of-factly. _He needs to realize that I'm not going to put up with his games._

I suddenly felt a blast of cold air hit me at the same time as the pillow, of which I was clutching on for dear life, was ripped away from me. I let out a feral noise, hoping to get whoever it was to go away, but it was all in vain. "Come now Ms._**Phantomhive**_ we wouldn't want to create any trouble, would we?" I can hear that damned smirk in his voice.

"Come now Mr._**Michaelis**_ you wouldn't want to piss me off, would you?" I retort, glaring up at him. His eyes narrowed but the smirk stayed on his face.

"If you're planning to fight with me you might want to get decent first. That nightgown doesn't leave much to the imagination. It could become a distraction, and that wouldn't be fair at all now would it?" _That lech! Couldn't he just ignore that?! It's all that was clean because Mey-Rin didn't do laundry on time yesterday. She's going to pay for this..._

"If the nightgown is such a distraction then maybe you should get your maid in line. She didn't do the laundry and this is all that was left. If you'll excuse me I'll be going back to sleep now." I grumble, rolling over and snatching the blanket from him. Stupid antarctic inside temperatures. I suddenly feel a familiar warmth enter the room and a blinding light shines through my closed eyelids. _He didn't..did he?_

I slowly open my eyes only to be met with the sight of an open curtain and golden rays of shiny death. "SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS YOU WILL CLOSE THOSE CURTAINS THIS INSTANT. YOU KNOW TOO MUCH LIGHT IN THE EARLY MORNING GIVES ME MIGRAINES. CLOSE THEM. NOW.!" I scream in a very un lady-like manor. _I wonder if Ciel heard that..heh._

"As you wish, Ms,_**Phantomhive**_." He taunted as he slowly drew the curtains shut.

"Don' . . It's FELLSCHILD. Get it right."

"If you're going to play the "Heiress" card I get to call you . It's only right. If you don't want to get poked and proded at then I suggest you don't provoke such actions. Now, get dressed. The master is waiting." He said as he walked out, leaving a sea-foam green dress with black trimming on the end of the bed. _This is going to be a long day._

***Back to Current Time***

_That was only this morning..imagine what the rest of the day is going to be like..._ I complain to myself as I exit Ciel's study for the third time today. I feel someone watching me and close my eyes to study the presence as Tristian had taught me to do. I scan the wing and find that the on-looker is on the third support beam to the left. I sigh. _It's only Tristian, I haven't seen much of him lately. I might ask to speak with him later..._

**[Tristian's POV]**

I smile inwardly. _She hasn't been letting her skills get rusty. That's good. We might need to leave here soon. I'm starting to see this "Sebastian Michaelis" as a threat to her safety..and her sanity. _"OH! I'm so sorry M'Lady. I need to better watch where I'm heading, Yes I do!" I clinch my fists as I watch Crystall get up. _Is she angry, will she reprimand her?_

**[Mey-Rin's POV (SURPRISE)]**

_I wonder where Sebastian is at this time of day. i've never bothered to look for him..maybe I should just this once-_ "OH! I'm so sorry M'Lady! I need to better watch where I am heading, Yes I do!" I spurt out as I fall backwards and hit the floor. _I just bumped into Ciel's Sister yes I did! If she's anything like the young master she'll be furious! I should really run away and find Sebastian._

"It's quite alright Mey-Rin, just watch where you're going, alright? We don't need our prized maid getting injured." She says to me, standing up and dusting herself off, then extending a hand to help me up. "Ciel really would be in trouble if you were to have to lay out for a while." She joked with a fake, but convincing, smile spreading across her features.

"A-Alright I'll watch out more often and make sure to never get an injury again, yes I will!" I exclaim, mock saluting her and she laughs slightly.

"Alright but I really must be going. I think Sebastian's coming to retrieve me for Ciel again. Talk to you at a later time, Mey-Rin!" She says, walking off with such grace that it almost doesn't seem human. _Simply beautiful..just like you would expect a sister of Ciel to look._

**[Ciel's POV]**

_She must be getting annoyed with the amount of times I have called her to me..but I just feel the need to have her with me. It's, dare I say, comforting. Damn these emotions. _I berate to myself. A sudden knock on the door interrupt me brooding and makes me sit up straight. "Come in, Sebastian and Crystall." I say in my professional voice. I know it isn't needed but I still..feel the need to impress her.

"Sebastian if you don't keep your hands off of me then I'm going to have to cut them off do I make myself clear?" I hear my sister say before she walks in, shooing Sebastian's hand from her shoulder. _Has he been bothering her? Should I say something? I guess I'll take it up with her._ I make a silent agreement with myself as she sits in the chair I have placed beside me behind my desk.

"Young master, dinner will be ready shortly. Would you and the Young Mistress like to dine in here for the night?" Sebastian inquires, looking to me for an answer. I turn to Crystall and motion for her to reply. not really caring myself.

"Yes, we'll eat in here Sebastian. Oh! When you bring dinner, ask Tristian to come along. I need to speak with him," She says with a serious glint in her eye that even makes me shiver. _Yep, she's totally of the Phantomhive bloodline. No doubt about that. _

"Crystall I have something I need to ask you about." I start, placing my elbows on the desk, looking at her.

"Yes, what is it Ciel?" She leans her forehead on the desk, avoiding my gaze as if she knows what I'm going to ask.

"Has Sebastian been bothering you? You do know that i can say something, correct? He has to abide by my will." I say turning to her completely.

"Yes, and no. He has been bothering me but I can't say that It's been nagging at me. I don't really..mind it if that makes sense. He does get on my nerves but I'm starting to get used to it. If it does get much worse I do promise to let you know. As you are my brother and you should know these things." She smiles, making the tiniest smile creep to my features. I nod, not giving much more of an answer.

*Knock Knock Knock* Dinner is served, Masters.

**AN: Alright I just typed this off of the top of my head. I hope you like it. I'm trying to let the relationship between Ciel and Crystall develop slowly, also I have the same goal with the one between Crystall and Sebastian. I think it's cute. I may not be able to post tomorrow because I have a dentist appointment for my braces but I assure you I will update the next day!**

**Love you guys!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Sephyra**


	9. Chapter 8:My Guardian,Apologetic

**AN:Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I've been teaming up with my best friend to write a Naruto/Akatsuki fanfiction. We each have an OC and It's turning out beautiful. It's called "The Ballad Of The Cursed Two" and it's on Wattpad if you guys want to read.**

**Anyway, on to more important matters. I noticed that my new writing style (aka the I'm too lazy to physically write anything so I type it) hasn't been getting the feedback I aim for. So, after this chapter I will begin writing in my notebook again. I hope my story isn't becoming boring..heh. It's about to get really interesting. Believe me. So, anyhow, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Yes, this one is typed and I apologize in advance ;) Love you all and thanks for sticking with me . 3 I'm going to start updating twice a week instead of everyday so I can have time to come up with good chapters instead of rushed ones..I hope you guys understand. 3 **

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything Kuroshitsuji. If I did the anime wouldn't have ended yet.**

**Chapter 8: Her Guardian,Apologetic**

**[Tristian's POV]**

_I hope that Bocchan isn't upset. She hardly ever "summons" me she usually just comes to me on her own. This is making __**me**__ timid and I'm a demon. She can be scary sometimes..._ "Tell me, how long have you belonged to the Young Master's sister?" Sebastian asks me, snapping me out of my daze. "You two seem to have a quite..strange and _close_ relationship." He continues as I stride along side him, keeping my gaze forward. "If I didn't know any better..I'd say you two were.." He pauses, stopping and taking a second to shudder. "emotionally attached." Something snaps within me when this is said. _It's not true. I wouldn't allow my guard to get down like that. I wouldn't put her in danger like-the fact that I care about putting her in danger says everything. DAMN._

"I have no clue of what you are talking about. I can not think of one thing I have done that would display these "emotions" you speak of." I scoff, keeping my cool. I can't let him know that I'm having an inner turmoil. That would ruin everything for me..and for the Young Bocchan.

"If I do recall correctly you shoved me out of a room for merely touching her this morning." He says, slowly gaining back his pace. I sigh in the back of my mind but quickly come up with an excuse.

"You were posing a threat, Mister Michaelis. I merely acted upon her will. I am nothing but a servant before her. You should understand that as well as I do." I retort. _Damn he's observant. _

"Whatever you say, Mister _Fellschild_." Sebastian smirks before banging his knuckles against the door of Ciel's study. "Dinner is served, Young Masters." I walk in after him, giving a slight nod towards Ciel, acknowledging him. Slowly but surely my gaze moves to Crystall. She seems to have gained some confidence in her posture since we've been here. Maybe all of the attention from that Raven is getting to her head. _You know that's what it is..there's no maybe about it._

**[Sebastian's POV]**

The Phoenix seems restless as we walk into the Young Master's study. I see him nod towards Ciel before gradually turning his head towards Crystall. Ah, yes, Crystall. The fragile tempered human that shares blood with the Master. _She's awful interesting. I don't know what it is. Something about her just entices me. It's probably better to avoid any contact and just do some private investigations._ I think to myself as I serve the Master and Mistress their dinners.

"Sebastian, come over here for a moment. I need a word." Ciel says as he stands and walks over to a window on the far-side of his study.

"Yes, just a moment Master." I bow slightly before pouring the tea. After I bow to Crystall I stride with speed only demons could poses over to him. "What is it you wanted to speak with me about?" I inquire, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I hear you have been being quite the bother to my sister. What's the meaning of this Sebastian? Do you perhaps..have _**feelings**_ for her?" He questions in a mocking tone, striking a deeply buried nerve that I wasn't aware existed.

"You shouldn't suggest that I would partake in such trivial things, my Young Master. I, as a demon, do not possess human feelings. I was only getting her up and out of bed. There's nothing more to discuss here, correct?" I reply sternly, glaring at anything I could set my eyes on.

"Yes, dismissed." Ciel says, amusement dripping from every word that leaves his mouth. _Damn you to hell Ciel. I don't have feelings and you're very much aware of that. Ignorant human boy. I am beginning to question why I thought you were special in the first place._ I brood to myself as I exit the room with one last bow. I feel as if my sanity rolls off of my head as it lowers.

**[Crystall's POV]**

"Tristian, a word." I demand, calling him over from where he was awkwardly standing. I need to know why he has been avoiding me and I need to know now. It's been eating away at me. He's supposed to be there for me, right? He's supposed to help me achieve my goal in life in exchange for my soul, right? I may not know of that goal right now but that doesn't mean he gets to ignore me and stray away from me like he has been. _I'll be damned if __**he's**__ the one to break the contract _**(AN:No pun intended ;) ) **

"Yes, Crystall?" He speaks up after standing before me for a few moments. "Is there something wrong? It's not Sebastian, is it? I swear if he's been bothering you I'll-"

"No, no it's nothing like that." I say evenly, being sure to keep my tone as calm as possible. "Actually, the problem I'm having is with you. You've been avoiding me lately. For instance, you weren't the one to wake me up this morning. Sebastian was. The whole ordeal with him could have been avoided if you had done your duty. Now, I don't want to hear excuses I want to hear actual explanations." I rant, loosing my even tone a bit towards the end.

"Crystall, I..I haven't been avoiding you I've been keeping a very close eye on you. I know you'll dismiss me if I stay around you all of the time..so I've been doing it in secret. I just so happened to be outside the manor this morning or I would have awoken you. I do deeply apologize for this mix up but I would never avoid you. Not in a million years Crys." He says, ruffling my hair nervously.

"Alright. Just stay around me where I can speak to you alright? I've been needing to talk to you in private, something has come up." I sigh. Letting go all of the tension in my body that had built up, preparing for him to say he wanted to void the contract.

_This is going to be a long night._

**AN:Alright! That's the official eighth chapter. I am sorry if it isn't all that great! I will write in my journal after this, like I said. Thank you all for following and I hope to see some reviews!**

**Love you all ^.^**

**Forever and Always,**  
**Sephyra**


	10. IMPORTANT: HIATUS PLEASE READ

*****THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE*****

**I'm going to be putting this story on Hiatus for quite a while. The ideas stopped flowing and I can't really put things in the story together right now..BUT...but I do have three or four other stories going in my head.**

**These are the animes for the ones I'm thinking of:**

**1.)Soul Eater**

**2.)FullMetal Alchemist**

**3.)Naruto**

**and one game...**

**1.)Final Fantasy Crisis Core&Advent Children**

**So..I hope you all will enjoy my other stories I post in the mean time.**

**I WILL pick this one back up..I just don't quite know when yet. **

**I love you all 3 thank you for all of your support 3**

**Forever and Always,**

**Sephyra**


End file.
